A Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi and Tokyo Mew Mew crossover
by Darkest Midnights
Summary: Ok.This my first hi hi puffy ami yumi and tokyo mew mew crossover.Please give this a chance!What happens when Ami and Yumi become Mews?Read to find out!Please Read and Review!mewmewice!
1. A strange day

A Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi and Tokyo Mew Mew cross-over!

I don't own Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi or Tokyo Mew Mew!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ami and Yumi were walking around the park one day,when they saw a giant cute cafe."That Cafe is soooooooo KAWAII!!!!"said Ami with glittery eyes."Whatever."said Yumi."Can we go in for lunch?Please?Please?Please?Please?"asked Ami on her kneesbegging Yumi."Fine.Just stop begging."said Yumi.

They looked at the Cafe."Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!! IT BURNS!!!!"said Yumiclutching her hair and on her knees."Calm down,Yumi."said Ami."But it's PINK!!!!"said Yumi."Just come on."said Ami."Hi!!!!!Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew!!!!You may follow me to your table.Pudding will take your order."said Ichigo.Ichigo lead them to a table next to the kitchen."Isn't this the most kawaii cafe ever?"asked Ami."Whatever.This cafe is too pink and is the complete opposite of rock.A yellow-haired kid came up to the table."I'm Pudding Fong,na no da!!!!Here's the menu."said Pudding handing them menus."Hmmmmm...I'll just have a blueberry smoothie and a strawberry tart."said Yumi."And I'll have strawberrytea and a strawberry shortcake."said Ami."Ok,na no da!!!Zakuro will be here to give you your food in a few minutes,na no da!"said Pudding."Ok."said Ami and Yumi.

Zakuro came out of the kitchen with Ami's and Yumi's food."Here's your food.Enjoy."said Zakuro in her usual cold voice."Thanks."said Ami.Zakuro left the table.Yumi tasted some of the food."Pretty good.Let's see the smoothie."said Yumi.Yumi sipped some of the smoothie."Good."said Yumi."This is great!"said Ami eating her food.After they ate... .Ami and Yumi went up to the store counter.Lettuce walked to the cash register."That will be...seven dollars,please."said Lettuce.Yumi paid for the food.Ami and Yumi went back into the park.Suddenly,the ground started to shake."What's happening?"asked Ami."I don't know!"saidYumi.They fell to the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this chapter is short!Please Review!


	2. Waking up

A Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi and Tokyo Mew Mew cross-over!

I don't own Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi or tokyo mew mew!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami and Yumi woke up in a room."What in the name of rock and roll happened?"asked Yumi."Another question is:Where are we?"asked Ami.Just then,a man that had dark brown hair and a guy that had blonde hair,came inside the room."Who in the name of rock are you?"asked Yumi with her hands on her hips."Ryou Shirogane."said Ryou."Keiichiro Akasaka.Who are you?"asked Keiichiro."Ami."said Ami."Yumi."said Yumi."What happened?"asked Ami."Well you girls became Mews."said Ryou."What?!"asked Yumi."Remember the earthquake?"asked Keiichiro."Not much."said Yumi."All I rememeber is a light surrounding us."said Ami."Well here's your cafe uniforms.Because you get to work here."said Keiichiro giving them boxes.Ami looked at hers."So KAWAII!"said Ami."Sorry,but I don't do dresses."said Yumi."You get paid $10 an hour."said Ryou."No."said Yumi."Did I mention that you can kick butt?"asked Ryou."What kind of butt?"asked Yumi."Alien and Kimera Anima butt."said Ryou."Ok."said Yumi.Keiichiro and Ryou left the room.Ami and Yumi got dressed and went downstairs."This is the cafe we went to."said Yumi."Why are we here in the first place and who brought us here?"asked Ami."That will be explained in a few minutes."said Ryou.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooook."said Yumi,staring."Follow me downstairs."said Ryou.They went downstairs and into a room.There was five girls in front of them."Girls,these two are:Ami and Yumi.You might have heard about their band."said Ryou."I've heard about the band."said Pudding and Ichigo."Really?"asked Yumi."Yeah you guys rock."said Ichigo."Really?Because we came here for a break."said Yumi and Ami."Ami is part Giant Panda and Yumi is part White Tiger."said Keiichiro."Ami,Yumi?Your manager Kaz is waiting for you outside.Here's your pendants.The words will come to you once it's time to battle."said Ryou giving Ami and Yumi their Mew Pendants."Ok.When do we start work?"asked Ami."In a few hours.Remember:Don't tell anyone that your Mews or we'll be in serious trouble and people will be bugging us to be Mews as well."said Ryou."I'll make sure that Ms.Airhead here doesn't blow it."said Yumi."Hey! I'm not an airhead!"said Ami."Oh and here's R2007 he'll tell you when there's a Mew or an Alien around."said Keiichiro giving them the small robot."We shall call him...Cream."said Ami."Good name.I think I'll make a cake for this occasion."said Keiichiro going to the kitchen.

They all went upstairs."Yumi?"asked Ami."Yes?"asked Yumi."How are we going to explain to Kaz?"asked Ami."We'll tell him:We went to get a haircut and the barber was running late and we had to wait for him to come then we tell him we tell him that there was a Rock & Roll contest and we fell asleep in the park and Ryou and Keiichiro put us in the spare bedroom of this cafe."said Yumi."Great plan."said Ami.They saw Kaz at one table."Where were you?"asked Kaz."We went to get a haircut and the barber was running late and we had to wait for him to come then there was a Rock & Roll contest and we fell asleep in the park and then Ryou and Keiichiro had put us in the spare bedroom in this cafe and gave us jobs here."said Yumi."You will not work here."said Kaz."It pays $10 dollars an hour."said Yumi."Ok!You can work here!"said Kaz happily.Keiichiro came out of the kitchen and sat the cake down on a table.The cake had candy figures of Ami and Yumi on top of it.The cake was black,pink,and purple with Rock and Roll designs on it."This cake looks so cool!"said Yumi.They ate the cake."That was a good cake."said the mew mews.Yumi,Ami,and Kaz walk out of the cafe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review to see what happens next!


	3. Kaz finds out! Oh no!

A Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi and Tokyo Mew Mew crossover!

I don't own HHPAY or TMM!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you girls are going to make so much money...Do you think I could work there?"asked Kaz."Ummm...Let me ask Ryou."said Yumi and Ami, who were backing away slowly."Ok..."said Ami.Suddenly, a kimera anima attacked."It...it looks...it looks like a BUG!!!!!!!!!Get it away!!!!It's so gross!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed Ami."How about we kick that bugs butt."said Yumi."Right."said Ami."Mew Mew Yumi Metamophosis!"said Yumi."Mew Mew Ami Metamophosis!"said Ami.Yumi was in a black mini-dress, black thigh high boots, a collar, and had Tiger ears and tail.Ami was in a pink ballet dress with bright pink bows, boots, and had Giant Panda ears and tail with the collar as well."Woah."said Ami."We shouldn't talk now!"said Yumi."You're right!"said Ami."Yumi Cross.Ribbon Yumi Spear!"screamed Yumi attacking the bug."Ami Stars.Ribbon Ami Inferno!"said Ami attacking the bug.The bug disappeared."I'm so glad that bug is gone!"said Ami."Whatever."said Yumi."Woah.Why didn't you tell me you girls had those kind of powers?"asked Kaz, who watched the whole thing."Why?"asked Yumi."We could make more money, of course."said Kaz."We are in so much trouble."said Yumi and Ami.

The next day, Ami and Yumi went to the cafe.Ryou looked at them.

"What? Did a Anima attack?"asked Ryou.

"It...It looked...It looked like a huge bug!!nya!"said Yumi.

"Watch the cat language, Yumi."said Ryou.

"Oh, and there is something else, too."said Ami.

"Kaz, he found out.We didn't tell him...he found out when we were fighting and when we transformed back, we didn't notice until after we changed back."said Yumi.

"What?! Ok. I won't fire you.But you will have to work over-time for the next seven weeks."said Ryou.

"No!!!!!"screamed Yumi, dramatically.

"Yay!!!!"said Ami, happily.

"Why must you be so cruel?!"asked Yumi.

"Because I just am."said Ryou.

"I will do anything, just not overtime!"begged Yumi.

"Anything?Well, you have to clean my shoes, help Keiichiro with the cake and research, massage my back...the list goes on."said Ryou.Yumi just stared.

"Deal.I just don't want to be in the girlish area for overtime."said Yumi.

"Good."said Ryou shaking hands with Yumi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review to see what happens next.


	4. Yumi's torment!

A HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi and Tokyo Mew Mew crossover!

I don't own HHPAY or TMM!

Ok... I haven't updated because... I've been busy and I was sick after I published the last chapter... sorry for not updating!

Chapter 4: Yumi's torment  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi stared at Ryou's shoes. The black shoes were covered with mud, grass stains, and a little bit torn.

"Ewww..." Yumi said pinching her nose in disgust.

Ryou laid on his bed relaxed, he was enjoying Yumi's suffering. Yumi finally gave in and cleaned the shoes; she gave the clean shoes back to Ryou, then crossed off 'Clean Ryou's shoes' off the list.

"'Help Keiichiro with the cakes'." Yumi read off the list.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Ryou asked.

"Yes..." Yumi sighed, annoyed.

Yumi went downstairs, went inside the kitchen, and saw Keiichiro taking the dough out of the oven.

"Yumi, you just in time to decorate a wedding cake and deliver the cake to this person at that place." Keiichiro said.

Yumi looked at the address.

"Lettuce and Pai? Pai's one of those aliens you're talking about right?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. Their great friends." Keiichiro said.

"At the hottest club in Tokyo?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. They are getting married tomorrow night." Keiichiro said.

"How do you want the cake to look?" Yumi asked.

"Here's the picture that Lettuce and Pai drew." Keiichiro replied, pointing to a picture on the stand.

The picture showed the wedding cake designed like it was french made; green, purple, and silver roses, silver and green icing, and such.

"Wow. They are good." Yumi said.

"I will do you a favor: If you decorate the cake, I will do the research with Ryou. Deal?" Keiichiro asked.

"Deal." Yumi said, crossing 'Help Ryou with research' off the list.

Keiichiro left to do the research. Yumi started to decorate the cake. A few hours later, Yumi finished the cake when Keiichiro came in and looked at the cake.

"You made it just like the picture." Keiichiro said stunned as he looked at the picture and the cake at the same time.

"Amazing huh?" Yumi asked.

"Yes." Keiichiro replied.

Yumi left the room to go to Ryou's bedroom. Ryou was sitting on his bed without a shirt.

"My back massage." Ryou said.

"Why me?" Yumi asked herself.

Yumi finally gave in after a few minutes and started to massage Ryou's back; Yumi finished in two minutes.

"I'm finally done with everything." Yumi said.

"Ok, Yumi. you're done for today." Ryou said.

"Yes!" Yumi said.

"Besides, the cafe is closed. It has been closed for a few hours now." Ryou laughed.

Yumi left with Ami.

"My day was wonderful! How about you, Yumi?" Ami asked.

"You don't want to know." Yumi said, puking behind a tree.

"Hey! Stop doing that to that tree!" Masaya yelled.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, tree hugger." Yumi said.

* * *

Hope you like that chapter! Again, sorry, I haven't updated because I have been sick with a small stomach flu. Please review! 


	5. Sadly, the end of the story

A Hihi Puffy Ami Yumi and Tokyo Mew Mew crossover!

I don't own HHPAY or TMM!

Sadly, this is the last chapter! I'm so sorry!! Here it is...

* * *

"Yumi, he's hot." Ami said.

"You're joking. He's a tree hugger!" Yumi said.

"Can I start a fan club about you?" Ami asked.

"Um... sure!" Masaya replied.

"Yay!" Ami cheered.

"Oh no. Why must she like him?" Yumi asked herself.

Yumi dragged Ami onto the tour bus. Ami finally got out of her trance.

"Huh? Where are we? What happened?" Ami asked.

"We are on the tour bus. You were loving that tree hugger too much, so I had to drag you from him. He's Ichigo's boyfriend." Yumi replied.

"Don't call him a tree hugger! He has a girlfriend?!" Ami said before she started to cry.

"Calm down. He's just an ugly, stupid, tree-hugging nerd." Yumi said, patting Ami on her back.

"What?! Don't call him that!" Ami screamed.

"Here, listen to this... I found this in Ryou's bedroom. He says it's really the tree hugger saying this." Yumi said, putting headphones on Ami and pressing play on the recorder.

"... and that is how I found out my first date was a tree." The recorder said.

Yumi took the headphones off of Ami. Ami had a shocked look on her face. Keiichiro ran up to Ami and Yumi.

"Girls. Deep Blue is back." Keiichiro panted.

"Your joking!" Yumi said, shocked.

"I'm not. He's back and he's more powerful!" Keiichiro said.

"This is bad." Ami said.

"Transform. Quickly!" Keiichiro said.

"Mew Mew Ami Metamophosis!!" Ami shouted, kissing the pendant.

"Mew Mew Yumi Metamophosis!!" Yumi shouted, kissing her pendant.

Ami and Yumi transformed, then jumped to the area that the others and Deep Blue were at.

"I see the other two are here now." Deep Blue said.

"Reborn... Yumi Spear!" Yumi screamed, using her attack on Deep Blue.

All the damage that Yumis attack did was stab Deep Blue in the leg.

"Reborn... Ami Inferno!" Ami screamed, also using her attack on Deep Blue.

Amis attack hit Deep Blue in the stomach, causing Deep Blue to fall down. Ami, Yumi, Zakuro, Lettuce, Pudding, Mint, Ichigo, Pai, Kish, and Taruto looked at Deep Blue.

"Do the final blow." Ichigo said.

"Reborn... Zakuro Pure!" Zakuro screamed, hitting Deep Blue with her spear.

"Reborn... Pudding Inferno!" Pudding screeched, hitting Deep Blue with her jello.

"Reborn... Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce screamed, soaking Deeping Blue with water.

"Reborn... Minto Arrow!" Mint screeched, striking Deep Blue with her arrow.

"Reborn... Strawberry Surprise!" Ichigo screamed, striking Deep Blue with her bell.

"Reborn... Yumi Spear!" Yumi screamed, stabbing Deep Blue with her spear.

"Reborn... Ami Inferno!" Ami screamed, doing the final attack on Deep Blue.

Deep Blue turned into sparkly dust. Everything turned from dark and destroyed to normal and boring. Everything was right in Tokyo again.

"OMG! It's already time for the wedding!!" Mint said.

"You're right! Pai, help Lettuce into her dress. Lettuce, after you finish getting dressed help Pai with the tuxedo. Everyone else, help decorate Cafe Mew Mew!" Mint said.

"There is one flaw in your plan... Cafe Mew Mew was destroyed during the battle." Lettuce said.

"Oh... then we'll do it at my house then!" Mint said.

"Ok!" The others said.

"Girls, choose the dresses you like for the wedding. My cooks will bake the cake. Boys, you go into my brothers room and pick a tuxedo. Me and my maids will do the rest! Now move it!" Mint said.

They all ran to Mint's house. Lettuce dressed in one of Mint's ballet dresses. Pudding dressed in a short yellow dress. Zakuro dressed in a purple dress. Ichigo dressed in a pink ballet dress. Mint dressed in her regular outfit. Ryou dressed in a blue tuxedo. Keiichiro dressed in a black tuxedo. Pai dressed in a bright purple tuxedo. Kish dressed in a green tuxedo. Taruto was dressed in a red tuxedo. Mint got everything ready in less than an hour.  
Yumi was dressed in a purple kimono. Ami was in a pink kimono.  
"Do you Lettuce, take Pai as your husband?" Keiichiro asked.

"I do." Lettuce replied.

"Do you Pai, take Lettuce as your wife?" Keiichiro asked, turning his head to Pai.

"I do." Pai replied.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Keiichiro said.

"Time for cake, na no da!" Pudding said, hyperly.

Everyone ate the huge cake and left with a smile on their faces. The Mew powers had disappeared from the Mews bodies. Everything was back to normal.

* * *

That is the end of the story. Sorry if this chapter is rushed. Please review. 


End file.
